The College Chronicles
by AllisonHeartsEverything
Summary: After surviving the terrors of high school, Fluttershy moves on to the next stage of life. College! Although she has is a strong, caring, and loyal friend on the inside, its Fluttershy's depressing nature that will affect the lives of everyone she comes into contact with. Even a certain rainbow-haired girl... A Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash story. Other MLP characters included. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: New Arrival

**Hey people! Allison here, with an epic MLP fanfic for everyone that wants to laugh a little, wants to cry a little, and wants to see Fluttershy as the main character in this emotional chronical of events, which is called College. Also... you should know that another MLP fanfic had inspired me to write this; Xander University, or something like that lol. Yes, its all fine and dandy when the author made Fluttershy the SECOND main character, but hell nah, we're going to give Fluttershy a BIG part this time! :D **

**Also, things that you should watch out for in this story are...**

**-Violence-**

**-Drugs-**

**-Abusive Behavior-**

**-Alcholol-**

**-Strong Langauge-**

**-Awkward Situations-**

**-No magical ponies- (mabye not in the ealier chapters)**

**Also, you should know that when I refer to someone as "Girl" or "Boy", we're talking on a college student level.**

**Welp, thats about everything ^^ I need to ask you all a question, but I'll hold that for the end of the chapter. Here goes nothing.**

******øøøøøøøø**

_**Feel like this is a boring chapter?**_

_**Skip to Chapter 2, Line Break 4, paragraph 6**_

* * *

Chapter 1: New Arrival

An almost unbearable amount of anxiety had suddenly hit the shy girl as she looked upon the incredibly vast campus; first noting the size of the metal gates that greeted her entry. She stood there for a brief minute, capturing the old but beautiful brick buildings that surrounded a large, lush area of perfectly cut grass that lay beyond the entrance gates. To the young woman's disappointment (Age 19), instead of various animals roaming the gorgeous landscape; there were only but more students than she could count on a number graph strewn about all over the place. Everyone was doing something, weather it was socializing with their friends, rushing from place to place, or just laying on the grass with a variety of textbooks; studying. The skinny blond girl had finally released an anxious breath; knowing that the most important years of her life would be spent here. Which didn't seem all too appealing to her at the moment.

"Hey Fluttershy!" The cab driver called out suddenly, startling the poor girl. "I got places to be. Mind getting your stuff out already?" The girl sported an embarrassed smile; giving a weak apology, and immediately began retrieving all of her belongings from the trunk of the taxi. Three black medium sized suitcases filled with clothes and a large duffel bag with other supplies and college necessities had followed her out of the taxi cab, allowing its driver to take off on the road; in a rather annoyed state of mind. The frail girl took one more deep breath, and forced her legs to guide her throughout Bullock University.

**øøøøøøøø**

Despite having to dodge a few people, the new student further took in the beauty of the colorful flowers and plants that outlined a large stone pathway used by students to navigate the college easier, even though most of the people the girl saw were just walking through the grass to get where they needed to go, sometimes even stepping over the flowers on the stone pathway. One boy even managed to step on a couple of the flowers, making Fluttershy cringe her teeth out of sadness for the plant's lost beauty. Despite her having her minds set on other things, the frail blonde most absolutely loved the sight, smell, even the _feel _of flowers. She could name almost every one of them along the pathway, and give a brief description of what each of their names meant. She thought about each of the flower's to calm her down, as her nervousness could be shown through her hands shakily holding the suitcases.

After roaming the campus, while timidly asking for directions; Fluttershy had finally stumbled upon her assigned living area, the Welltoning Dorm. The flowers of the stone pathway had ended once the blond girl had reached the area of the dorm surrounded by cement, benches and tables. The Wellington Dorm was a large brick building that had a small staircase leading up to its entrance doors, and most likely contained a large number of dorm rooms for each pair of students studying at Bullock University.

Upon opening the wooden doors leading into the building, the coy girl was greeted by three people set up behind a desk, waiting for new arrivals.

"Hi!" Greeted a cheerful straight hazel-haired girl. The two boys behind her made different but similar hand gestures, as to greet the blonde. One of the boys had a muscular physique followed by an obvious over confidence while the other was just as light-wieght as Fluttershy, but still had the same cockiness as the muscular fellow had. The new-girl muttered an almost inaudible hello, gaining the tilted heads of the two boys.

"My name is Emily; I'm the president of Wellington Dorm." The red-headed girl explained. "I gotta get some ID before I can get Tim and Jared to carry up your bags for you." Fluttershy did not respond verbally but instead handed over a plastic card; complete with vital information with a small headshot of the young blond girl alongside it. Her driver's license. Emily took the ID for a brief second to make sure Fluttershy was on the almost seemingly-never-ending list of names. The red-headed girl returned the coy girl's drivers license, along with a pair of keys on a key chain. "Those are your keys to your room," Emily said, "Don't lose em." Fluttershy just nodded. And with that said, Emily had then ordered the two males to carry the freshmen's luggage to her room.

Fluttershy followed feebly, the poor girl's legs felt like they were shaking so uncontrollably; it could've been mistaken for a seizure! She was always VERY shy, ever since she was a child. A bunch of reasons could've been used as an explanation on why she was so terribly quiet. But Fluttershy had left those reasons alone for a long time now. She knew she was too far gone; any reason would be meaningless to her. Still… it helped to know the reason to make an excuse when people asked her this awkward question.

After the sixth staircase, the three students had landed on the third floor of the Wellington Dorm. The faint sound of an unknown genre of music could be heard down the hall.

"We're almost there…" The heavier guy known as Tim said, obviously getting a little agitated of how heavy all of the frail girl's bags were. This only made Fluttershy's racing heart even race faster. She had never been one for making first impressions, and now this first impression will affect a relationship that will probably be forced to carry out for an entire year. Fluttershy began to talk to herself, as an attempt to calm her down.

_Okay, Fluttershy, you can do this. Just go in there, say hi, set your thing down, and go buy your books. Easy enough… but what if I'm too shy? What if she doesn't like me? I don't know how I'm going to live with someone for an entire year who doesn't like me… _Negative thoughts began to invade Fluttershy's mind, _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no…_

Finally, the trio had approached a door; with to Fluttershy's horror, was emitting an incredibly loud; incredibly crude rap song. The frail girl's soft rock couldn't compare to this type of music in anyway. Fluttershy was amazed that she hadn't heard this as well as when they immediately arrived at the third floor. The muscular fellow, Jared, just smiled mischievously.

"You got quite the roommate, Fluttershy." He said, almost in a mocking tone, "You two are gonna get along _juuuust_ fine!"

Fluttershy shook her head, determined not to let the upper classmen get to her. She was just here to get her degree in Zoology, and become a Veterinarian, and that's it. She was bent on not letting anyone dampen her new life here.

"Thanks." Fluttershy said feebly, now twisting one of the keys in the old doorknob. A click was heard, and Fluttershy pushed the door open slowly, peeking out from behind to see what her new roommate looked like. Fluttershy had a billion of assumptions of what her roommate would be like…

_Maybe she'll be just as shy as me, and we can become best friends!_

_Maybe she actually wants to be my friend!_

_Maybe she's one of those pretty girls that had lots of friends, and no time for someone as quiet as me…_

_Maybe she was just a very mean girl, who's going to see how shy I am and torment me for the entire year…_

Too many assumptions filled Fluttershy's mind. She cleared her thoughts of everything negative, and opened the door in full swing. To her surprise, no one was currently in the medium sized dorm room. But, a colorful living setup had been left all over the right side of the room as proof that her roommate had already arrived before her. Different posters littered her unknown roommate's wall, with different illustrations on them; such as athletes and celebrities. The amount of Tyga posters were rather overwhelming, for Fluttershy's taste. Besides that, there was only a thick rainbow blanket and pillow on top of the mattress, and a standard looking laptop had rested on a desk, which was hooked up to an amplifier that was the source of the crude music.

Fluttershy was quite relieved, but knew she would have to confront this lively person soon enough. The boys moved past the skinny blonde and set the luggage down. They wished Fluttershy the best of luck with college; although she could tell they weren't really concerned about her education, and the two boys left the room with no other words spoken. The first thing Fluttershy did was hit the _pause _button on the laptop's computer screen, stopping the crude music from emitting any more dirty words than it already had. The second thing Fluttershy did was lay on with her back on the bed, and shouting in extreme joy. Despite her anxiety, Fluttershy couldn't be happier to be at Bullock University, one of the most prestigious schools anyone could ever apply for.

Getting a full scholarship to this college was the only thing Fluttershy had ever owed her quietness for. Years and years of high school being quiet and focusing on her studies had finally paid off. Fluttershy grew a wide grin, thinking of her future. She'd be a veterinarian; dealing with animals that needed her help, which she had dreamed of since she was a little girl. And despite her shyness, she was also determined to one day spend the rest of her life with a man that loved her as much as she loved him, a husband. And they were going to have beautiful children and those beautiful children would have beautiful children of their own and-

_Get a grip, _Fluttershy thought, now sitting up in her bed, _you still have to survive the next four years or so, and making a good impression will make it much easier than it would be if I left a bad impression… _Fluttershy began to settle down; taking out her clothes and putting them neatly in the drawers of the dresser on her side of the room (the left side). The blond girl had other things in the decoration department of her luggage, such as a few posters (mostly of animals), some tall nice-looking lamps, and a picture frame of… of…

Him.

Despite having loved him for all her life, Fluttershy didn't like to think of him that often anymore. She had thought of him all of her childhood now, and just thinking of him even more now just… hurt…

He was special to her.

The only person that really cared about her. It hurt to have to leave him for a better life; here at the Bullock University. Fluttershy had approached their regular visiting place, and promised to visit him when she could. The blond girl told him that she was going to make a life for herself, and will become successful for the both of them. A few tears were shed, and Fluttershy had left him for the taxi that had been waiting on the side of the road. Despite of how grumpy the cab driver was, he also had tears in his eyes. He knew it must've left awful, to…

Lose someone.

_But that's all over… _Fluttershy thought to herself. She told herself to follow up on what she had promised him, to visit him from time to time. Fluttershy just hoped she had the time, with all this college stuff that had been promised to her by the application she sent. She set the picture frame down on her desk, and wiped her eyes. She retracted her hand to reveal something had stained the right sleeve of her shirt…

A tear.

Fluttershy shook her head and headed to the bathroom that was luckily in each dorm room, and began to wash her face with warm, soothing water. She knew she couldn't act this way. Too sensitive. Too… _soft. _God forbid if her roommate just walked up on her like this, all teary eyed and stuff.

When Fluttershy was done unpacking everything that needed to be unpacked, she took a glance at the clock that was shone in the bottom-right of her roommate's laptop screen. It was currently 6:47pm. She figured she had enough time to pick up her Zoology textbooks by today, for curfew at Bullock University was 11:45pm; which was quite generous for any college curfew. Fluttershy rolled over on her bed, and closed her eyes; trying to find a peaceful place in her mind to sleep.

She knew that was nearly impossible, but it just felt nice to just lay on the comfortable mattress. She'd been having the same dream ever since _he _left her. The same nightmares.

Fluttershy wasn't in the mood to relieve the unpleasant dream that was sure to follow her into her sleep, and just decided to get the reading materials she needed now; rather than later. She still had the same clothes on, so she had no problem descending the staircases to the first floor of the dorm, and to the new outside world known as campus.

* * *

**Ya! First chapter done, and with a word count of like almost 2,500 words. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, and to introduce a couple of the original MLP characters, if thats what everybody wants. Also, about that question...**

**Do you think this story will just be as good if everypony was a human, or if everypony was just an original pony? I personally prefer human ponies, just because this is gonna be a SERIOUSLY emotionaly story, so I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible. Thanks! Oh, also be sure to review! I like to respond to all my reviews. Untill next time(:**


	2. Chapter 2: Roommates May Vary

**Hey guys! Its Allison here; back with another awesome chapter of The College Chronicals. In this episode, we introduce Fluttershy to two of the original MLP characterrs that will stick around throughout the entire story! And, I introduce Fluttershy's new roommate in a way you wouldn't have _ever _imagined!**

**Also, a personal thankyou is owed to my first ever fanfic reviewer, Ponyrus! Unlike 99% of the reviews on fanfic, her's was actually pretty constructive... although, instead of abusing the word "Blonde", I now have grown a habit of abusing the word "girl". Help, anyone?**

**One more thing... this may seem like a _tad bit _unnecessary, but I'd also like to thank the first person that favorited and followed my story, hmlover101. Your fav. and follow weren't as awesome as Ponypus's review, but it was something^^**

**And now with further adu, what you've all been waiting for... **

* * *

Chapter 2: Roommates May Vary

In a matter of minutes, Fluttershy found herself in the Bullock University library, an incredibly huge collection of books storing a variety of information stacked on an old; yet elegant looking wood shelves. Each book sorted by a different subject and author. The fair-haired girl pulled out a little sticky note she wrote on earlier; reviewing exactly what textbooks she needed to buy in order to become a successful student at the college.

Fluttershy roamed the section of the library that contained biological reference books, aware that Zoology is kind of like a subsection of Biology. She held the little yellow paper in front of herself once more. She was first looking for three books on her major (Zoology). She could tell by the title that one featured Vertebrates, another one featured Invertebrates, and the last one the list about the foundation of parasites. They had all sounded pretty boring to the intelligent blond, but she knew that these were required to study properly.

Despite the importance of these three items of literature, Fluttershy was having difficulty locating them amongst the array of textbooks. After the fifteenth minute spent searching, Fluttershy gave up on finding the books herself, and consulted the librarian sitting from across a desk in the center of the library, reading a magazine that seemed to be about furniture in front of her computer.

"Um.. excuse me?" Fluttershy said, her weak voice barely heard by the librarian.

"Yes?" The old woman said in the chair, not even bothering to look up from her magazine to help the much younger woman.

"Yes, um, I'm trying to find these books." Fluttershy stated, now rubbing the back of her head in a nervous reflex. The librarian now peeked a skeptical eye over her magazine, looking at the feeble girl. She smirked.

"I need a name, title, category or subcategory to help you there, sweetie." Fluttershy looked down at her sticky note.

"I only have the titles…" Fluttershy squeaked, making the librarian grin even wider.

"That's fine, dear. Hand the note over to me." Fluttershy obeyed. After typing a huge amount of words and numbers on the keyboard of the computer at an incredible quick pace, the librarian offered directions to where each of her books were located. Fluttershy thanked the old woman in her typical, quiet manner, and was sent off to retrieve each one of them.

As Fluttershy roamed the library; this time with a purpose, she observed a cluster of other students also looking for their college books in the library. Sure, Fluttershy noticed some interesting people around her, like the skinny boy with a pretty cool anime hairstyle, or the older looking girl with large hoops around her ears and arms. But, the one person that stood out amongst the crowd was a girl with incredibly black, straight hair, and was asking different people the same question. Fluttershy. She appeared to be holding two textbooks, each with different consolation of stars and planets.

_She must be majoring in Astronomy… _Fluttershy thought. And just as Fluttershy made this assumption, the black-haired girl walked up to her and simply asked…

"Do you know where any of the Astrophysics books are?"

Fluttershy thought for a minute, trying hard to remember if she had noticed any bookshelf's containing anything that sounded similar to Astrophysics. "It's fine if you don't-"

"Uh, I've seen them... I think." Fluttershy said bluntly, unsure of herself. "They're past the Biology bookshelf to the right of the Zoology shelf." The stranger looked at Fluttershy, and smiled.

"Thanks." She said. The stranger then introduced herself as Twilight. Twilight Sparkle. Fluttershy was sure that was just a nickname, but decided to dismiss it.

"I'm Fluttershy…" Said the faint girl, a smile painted on her face. Despite the two of them having a different purpose in the library, the two new companions stood together for a brief minute or two, talking about casual things; such as majors and hopes of the future. While Fluttershy explained her dreams of becoming a veterinarian, Twilight shared her hopes of becoming an astronomer; to study the stars and planets that have interested her ever since she was a little girl. Apparently, her father had been a famous astronomer; Paul F. Goldsmith, who had developed the theory of cosmic evolution known as Inflammatory Universe. Fluttershy didn't know what that meant, but regardless, she was interested in what the light-skinned girl had told her.

"Well, I gotta get going." Twilight said seven minutes later, ending their pleasant conversation. Fluttershy said her goodbyes and waved off her new friend, a tad bit sad that the only friendly face she's seen had to leave so soon, but also happy to know that at least she won't be _completely _alone for the next year. It was a good feeling, having a new friend to talk to and share things with. It gave Fluttershy a nice feeling as she looked for her books like she said she would. It was no problem finding them, for the librarians directions had been very clear and accurate. Fluttershy assembled the three heavy textbooks she found in a neat, single stack, and took them to another old lady behind a desk. Although this one was in front of a cash register and looked even older than the librarian.

"Um, hi…" Fluttershy said, in her typical shy tone, "I'd like to buy these…" The old cashier just gave a look towards the shy girl the same way the librarian did, and scanned all the books Fluttershy had managed to carry.

"That'll be four-hundred and thirty dollars, sweetie."

Fluttershy gasped at hearing this, for she was convinced that there was something wrong with that number.

"Um, I think you have it wrong, ma'am." Fluttershy squeaked in disbelief. The librarian sighed.

"College books are very expensive now-a-days," The cashier explained, "buy 'em or leave 'em, your choice." The frail girl took a peek inside her wallet, counting up the money she had taken with her. While her scholarship had paid for the courses she was taking, the cost of the books and other things she needed had to come out of her pocket. Fluttershy sighed and handed over the money in defeat. No change was given, for Fluttershy had gave the exact amount of money owed to the cashier. The old lady thanked the skinny girl for her business, and Fluttershy walked out of the library and back outside the campus.

**øøøøøøøø**

To Fluttershy's disbelief, it was dark outside; the bright summer sun now was now almost under the horizon, causing a dark yet beautiful orange sky to appear. Fluttershy used her free hand to retrieve her small Blackberry cellphone, and almost shuttered when its digital clock read 9:13pm. Curfew wasn't until a much later time, but Fluttershy had plans involving studying and surfing the internet. The female hurried back to her dorm, now being forced to walk down the dark pathways the campus horizon had provided.

As Fluttershy marched in the glowing darkness of the campus, she noticed a group of people to the side of her path, smoking near a tree. She could just tell that these were the people she had to watch out for; for everyone near the tree had looked of a bad sort. Well, not like Goth bad, or needle-shooting bad. They just looked… bad… in Fluttershy's opinion. And out of all the interesting people she's seen today, she noticed the most interesting girl she's seen on the campus.

This athletic looking girl was posed up against the tree, arms folded. She wore a black tank top, regular blue jeans, two large gold necklaces, some wrist bands, and a black and red Miami Heat snapback hat. The most interesting feature this girl had possessed was under the snapback. It was her hair. It was long, but not too long. It was unorganized, yet stylish, and above all, it featured almost all the the colors of the rainbow; red, orange, yellow, green, and purple.

She was talking amongst the crowd she was hanging with; Fluttershy could hear them converse about sports, parties, and other things involving a certain level of coolness. Despite this interesting girl, Fluttershy had just kept walking at her normal pace, and soon the girl and her friends had vanished from sight behind the shy girl. Fluttershy sighed. She always wondered what it would be like to socialize amongst that type of crowd. _The Cool Crowd._ But Fluttershy knew she never would, and accepted that; as it made her who she is today. She still had her ups and downs, but Fluttershy knew that one day, she would mean something more than that gang hanging out by the tree.

**øøøøøøøø**

Fluttershy had finally made it to her dorm room; looking a little sweaty, as an effect of the lack of air conditioning in the building. The skinny platinum-haired girl made a mental note to buy an air conditioner before the expected heat wave rolled in; as she set her books down on the desk on her side of the room. That's when Fluttershy cracked open her Foundations of Parasitology book, just to review what she would have to learn by the end of the year. Fluttershy gulped at the page of contents, for there were words listed there that she didn't even know were in the English language. The heck was trigeminal_ autonomic cephalalgias?_

After two hours of studying, surfing the web on her laptop, and mixing and matching different clothes and outfits, Fluttershy had begun to grow awfully bored. The time on her phone said that is was now 11:20pm, ten minutes short of curfew. Where was her roommate? She'd rather make an awkward introduction now then later, for all of her nervous energy was beginning to be too much for the shy girl to contain. Fluttershy waited another five minutes. Still, the time passed to become 11:40pm, and yet no one new had unlocked the door. Fluttershy just did not understand it. Why would anyone stay out late after curfew and risk being caught by campus security? Fluttershy heard that while no punishment was would be forced down upon people out after curfew, but they would have to hassle for an ID and escort the night owls back to their dorms. It seemed like a lot for the timid girl.

After a few more minutes, Fluttershy grew at an unbearable amount of boredom, and started to comb her hair in front of the mirror; allowing the bristles of her pink wire-brush comb to pull on her hair softly, and let it fall back down to her shoulders. Depending on what type of day it was, Fluttershy had different feelings about herself when looking in the mirror. Today, she's staying in one of the best colleges in the country, she had a pretty eventful day, and made a new friend; something a bit rare for the shy girl. She saw a beautiful girl in the mirror today.

After Fluttershy had put a few hair-clips in her hair so that her curvy curtain on her head wouldn't get all tangled in the morning, she changed out of her day clothes and into pajamas. She thought about just going to bed to see if she would find her roommate in the bed across from hers in the morning, or just walk about the dorm in extreme boredom. She chose the second option.

Fluttershy made sure to close the old wooden door behind her before stepping out into the long hallway. To her surprise, there was no one exploring the halls as she was right now. This just made it easier to get around, without having to dodge through an array of people in the narrow hallway. Fluttershy walked up the steps of the staircase leading to the fourth floor. This hallway looked just as it did on the third floor, other than a small number of people roaming around its corridors. She didn't bother to walk throughout this hallway, but instead headed back to her dorm room for a well needed sleep, even though she wasn't tired.

As Fluttershy walked towards her room, there was a familiar yet odd girl in the hallway. It was the same rainbow-haired girl that was with the group under the tree, still wearing the same clothes and snapback and jewelry. And what made it odd about this encounter was that she was pounding on Fluttershy's door. The shy girl approached the intimidating female, noting that she was seemed to be the same age as Fluttershy, and appeared to be incredibly frustrated.

"Oh… um, hello." The coy girl said, pushing her curtain of hair away from her eyes. The rainbow girl stopped pounding on the door, but just stared at the skinny-pale female, a dazed look in her eyes. Fluttershy looked at back at the well-tanned girl, quizzically. "Can I, um… help you with something?"

"Yea." The rainbow girl finally responded, shaking her head very fast. _Oh no… _Fluttershy thought. Closer examination of the girl showed that the whites of her eyes had been terribly reddened, and when Fluttershy actually took a whiff of her, she smelled of something crude; something familiar. Fluttershy's brothers had the same scent on them when they had come home late in the morning, also looking just as dazed as this girl. This girl was undeniably high.

"Do you know who lives here?" Rainbow girl asked, trying her best to appear in a normal condition. She was now aware that the blond girl knew of her condition, although Fluttershy tried her best to pretend like she didn't notice.

"I do… actually." Fluttershy responded, now figuring out where this was going. She took a big gulp and waited for the inevitable response, not wanting to hear what she thought the stoned female was about to say...

"I'm your new roommate…" The high girl said. Fluttershy nearly had a heart attack at hearing this. She was going to spend an entire year with _this _particular person? How was she going to live with this no-good rainbow girl? "I forgot my keys. Do you think you can open the door?"

Fluttershy just nodded and fished into her pajama pants for the requested item. Thing was though, Fluttershy's hand didn't come into contact with anything. She tried her left pocket, still nothing had appeared. The frail girl slapped her head in realization that she also forgot her keys. Both of the old metal pieces used to get into the room were in the pocket of her now dirty jeans, which were sitting in a plastic bin used for Fluttershy's dirty clothes.

"Forgot your keys too?" The girl said, figuring out what Fluttershy's head-slap meant. The timid student just nodded. "Well, that's a bitch. Guess we'll have to wait out here for a night." The wild girl then took her position in front of the door, sitting with her arms crossed. Fluttershy didn't understand this girl at all. Wasn't she aware that if they waited out here the entire night, someone was bound to pass them and smell the color-haired girl, and thus getting them both into trouble? Fluttershy couldn't apprehend the possibility that this one person could get her thrown out of college; and thus ending her promising future. Of course, Fluttershy could just rat her out, call up campus security, and be done with this girl before any trouble arises. But, as the shy girl had been told multiple times…

"She's just too nice"

But she had to do something about this problem.

"You know someone's bound to smell you if they pass us…" Fluttershy whispered, much quieter than she normally talked. The lively girl took this possibility into consideration, and stood up; almost falling over from her intoxication.

"Your right!" The stoned female exclaimed, almost loud enough to wake everyone in the room across from them. It was amazing that rainbow head could talk this clearly at this level of highness.

"Where do you think you left it?" Fluttershy asked, now folding her arms. The rainbow girl closed her eyes, and thought for a minute before responding-

"Defiantly at this tree along that stone pathway, you know?" Fluttershy just nodded her head, not bothering to mention that she saw this interesting stranger with all of her _awesome _friends over by that same tree earlier.

"Let's go get it then." Fluttershy said, waiting for the rainbow girl's response. She agreed, and the pair of roommates went down the stairs; with the rainbow-headed female holding onto Fluttershy for support.

"By the way, my name's Rainbow Dash." Said the intoxicated girl. Now, Fluttershy knew for a fact that this was defiantly a nick name, but decided to drop it.

"Uh, I'm Fluttershy…" No more words were said as the two left the safety of their dorm and ventured further into the extreme darkness of the campus. The warm horizon of the sun was now replaced by a cold, menacing dark presence. The only thing that lit up the night was the light-posts on each side of the stone pathway, spreading a distance of about twenty-foot per-pair of lights.

**øøøøøøøø**

The darkness of the night creeped the hell out of Fluttershy, for she was never one for complete darkness. As for Rainbow Dash, she could care less about the lighting condition; as the intoxicating effects of the _stuff _had dictated her set of mind. Finally, the two girls approached the single cedar tree that was in the area where Rainbow Dash claimed that's where her belongings were. Leaning against the hard bark of the tree was a blue Coach purse, with white stripes outlining the edges of the designer purse. Rainbow Dash picked up the purse and checked inside. She pulled out a pair of keys on a keychain; similar to Fluttershy's, and threw them casually at her apparent roommate. The coy girl had not only managed to miss the keys, but had also made a high-pitched _squeak _sound as it hit her in the face. The tanned rainbow girl just shook her head in disapproval.

"Uncool…" She stated bluntly. The shy girl just looked down at her feet, embarrassed. Rainbow Dash smirked at this, "I was just kidding, Fluttershy. Let's get back to the dorm before campus security totally arrests me." What Rainbow had meant to say, was arrest _us._ Fluttershy knew this, and used that statement as motivation to brave through the dark of night. If they were to be caught on campus after curfew while sober, they would just simply be escorted back to their dorm, no consequence would follow. But, since Rainbow Dash smelled the way she did, the security guards would piece together what condition she was in; and would send her and Fluttershy to court. Maybe even worse… Jail. The young quiet girl knew she couldn't back out now. Too much had depended on Rainbow Dash's return to their dorm room. If they got through this, Fluttershy knew for a fact that they would still have a LONG year ahead of them.

**øøøøøøøø**

Surprisingly enough, campus security had been nowhere in sight the entire venture back to the dorm. The two climbed the stairs once more, and in no time were back inside their own room. Fluttershy flicked on the lights while Rainbow Dash laid in her bed; her hands resting on the back of head. Before Shy could turn around to ask Rainbow Dash to take a shower to rid herself of that foul scent, she had already closed her eyes and had fallen into a deep sleep. The rainbow blanket wasn't even on top of the passed out girl. Fluttershy sighed, and laid in her own bed.

Instead of falling asleep like Rainbow had, she took the time to really observe her new roommate. Despite the sleeping girl's wild nature, she glowed with a certain kindness that nobody would've guessed, but Fluttershy could just tell by the way she slept in her bed. Rainbow Dash was looking peaceful in a rather pretty way. Fluttershy felt a pang of jealousy. She stopped having peaceful dreams like Rainbow Dash was having the day her life had changed forever.

Fluttershy simply released one more sigh, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**Eh, after reading over this chapter, I'm wondering if I shouldn't have portrayed Rainbow Dash as one of those popular girls that smok a big handful of weed everyday... but hey, too late now^^ Still wondering on how I'm going to make these two ENTIRELY different personalities connect. But, as far as I know, it can be done, and will be attempted in the later chapters.**

**Welp, thats it for today kids. Stop by later to catch another chapter of The College Chronicals. And... um... *cough* *cough* (review) *cough***

**And another thing...**

**This chapter had over 3,700 words in it! Thats like, almost double the last chapter! Lemme know if you like short chapters compared to long chapters in the reviews! Bye now.**


	3. Chapter 3: Disturbing Thoughts

**Hia guys, Allison's back with another installment of The College Chronicals. I give my thanks to fasgirl101 and D-Wadegurl for giving thier thoughts on the second chapter. Hope you all enjoy, get back to me on how awesome or not this is!**

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER MAY BE VERY (VERY) _DISTURBING _FOR SOME VIEWERS!**

**Oh, and I don't own Hasbro (wish I did though^^ ).**

* * *

Chapter 3: Disturbing Thoughts

Fluttershy's room was much quieter than she had expected on a Sunday morning. In fact, the entire dorm was much quieter than usual; for the entire building had been buzzing with activity earlier, with all the new students attending Bullock University. The blond girl looked over to her roomie's bed to discover that once again, Rainbow Dash was amiss. Fluttershy didn't bother to come up with hundreds of different possibilities regarding Rainbow Dash's disappearance, and stretched her arms; emitting one of her signature _still-sleepy_ yawns in the process. After scratching her neck a little; the awakened female stepped onto the cold surface of the hard floor. _It shouldn't be cold… _Fluttershy thought to herself. It was the middle of the summer, and a heat wave was about to roll in. Despite it being very dark in the room; indicating that the sun had not risen, it should've at least been humid in the dorm rooms.

Fluttershy had dismissed the odd room temperature and finally worked up the energy to get up and do her hygiene choirs; since she couldn't go back to sleep now. She made sure to brush her teeth and to wash her face, as usual. She liked the rubbing the soap against her skin. It was actually quite relaxing. When she had finally come up out of the warm water to make sure that no pimples had arisen from her last visit in the mirror, the oddest thing happened. Her normal reflection in the glass was replaced by…

_Nothing…_

Fluttershy just stared into the mirror… she even touched it, in disbelief that she wasn't there in its reflection. That's when it hit her…

_Not again..._

Fluttershy's heart rate had quickened at the terrifying realization of what was happening. It happened much too often. She ran to the window at the end of the dorm room; not bothering to dry the water off her face. She split the curtains apart. Not only was it incredibly dark outside…

_It was complete darkness._

. No stars had filled the night sky; no light-posts had lit the stone pathway below her…

_She knew how this was going to end._

And she knew what she had to do. Fluttershy climbed out of the window, and without any remorse for what she was doing; jumped. She closed her eyes the entire three stories; an annoying _whizz _sound filled her ears as she went weightless for the next two seconds. She heard a loud _thump_. But, when she opened her eyes; she started to cry… not out of pain due to her broken; crumpled body. But because-

_She wasn't dead._

And she couldn't even move; not even her hands. The frail girl started to panic. She was out here in the complete darkness, scared and helpless. She could only move her mouth a tad bit to shout for help. She shouted and shouted and shouted. But, to no avail; for no one had rescue her from this cruel fate. She sighed, and waited for it to be over with.

That's when a single light-post had lit up. And, standing in the light's warm glow, shrouded by an unseen shadow; was the man. Fluttershy knew this man all too much. It was her care-taker, her loved one…

_Her Torturer._

Something metallic glinted in his hand. Fluttershy squinted, but already knew what it was before she had even seen it…

_A knife._

Before Fluttershy had the chance the to scream, the man appeared right in front of her; moving with freighting speed. It was horrifying. What the man did to the poor girl next was… indescribable. It was always like this. The man had begun to… touch… the paralyzed female, first rubbing his free hand against her face, then against something Fluttershy had for all her life as a woman. It seemed to last forever. And there was nothing the terrified girl could do about it, but cry. Finally, the man withdrew his gloved hand, and raised his knife high in the hair. Fluttershy's eyes went wide before it happened. The helpless girl was screaming, out of pain, out of sadness, out of everything. She screamed and screamed as the blade drew deeper into her stomach, probably poking at her spinal cord now. This is the way it went. The way it was supposed to be. The poor blond girl was crying even more than she had in her entire life. It would have seemed like this cruel fate would never end for her.

Before Fluttershy's life had faded away, the man looked deep into her eyes; a hint of a sick kind of sadness and pain spread across his face…

"Why don't you love me?"

Fluttershy stared at the man; not knowing how to respond. She was almost gone anyways. What would it matter? The man was crying now; even more than Fluttershy. And before Fluttershy had faded away entirely, one last scream was emitted. But it wasn't from the girl…

**"WHy døN₮' YUø LOV∃ ₥E!?"**

And that's when the entire world had faded from her eyes, and Fluttershy closed her eyes; letting the world around here become completely dark. When she opened them, there was her roommate, her colorful hair dangling over the terrified girl.

**øøøøøøøø**

"Are you okay?" Rainbow Dash asked; an obvious hint of concern in her voice. In response, Fluttershy sat up in her bed; held her head; and shuttered. She's been having that same dream ever since she was twelve. It had always ended the way it had just ended tonight; with the poor girl getting murdered and shouted the same question by the terrifying shadow man.

"Um… Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy hadn't realized that her roomie was talking to her, and turned her head quickly.

"Oh, uh, just a bad dream, I guess…"

"You were screaming bloody murder as you were crying a river." Rainbow Dash stated; worry crept onto her pretty face. The timid platinum girl felt her pillow; feeling a liquid proof that she had indeed been crying. "Must've been one-hell-of-a-bad-dream, uh?"

Fluttershy sighed at hearing this. It was always one-hell-of-a-bad-dream for her, almost every night. The few nights that she didn't have this nightmare were replaced by visions of her mother in her dream. Fluttershy appreciated it; when she had these dreams, for they gave her a break from her daily nightmares. But, these dreams had only occurred ever so rarely. It was hard for Fluttershy to go to sleep, knowing what was going to happen to her in the dreamland.

Fluttershy looked out the window once again. This time; the sunlight had filled the sky and everything underneath, including the entire campus.

"Uh, can you tell me the time… if that's alright…?" Fluttershy asked, her once terrified voice no longer in her throat. Rainbow Dash checked her alarm clock-

"Its 9:30am."

Fluttershy nodded, and got up out of bed. Before she could make it the bathroom to check if her reflection was real and true, Rainbow-Hair had beaten her to it. Fluttershy shrugged off the fact that this girl had just stolen her spot in the only bathroom in the room. Fluttershy's pale hand reached under the bed and slid the Dell Core laptop from its hiding place; opening the device to check a multiple of things. The first thing on her mental check-list was Facebook; even though she was never really active on it (active meaning wall posts, comments, likes, etc.). She enjoyed seeing what other people were doing though; like this guy Wally Travis. Apparently, his daughter had just graduated kindergarten with flying colors. Fluttershy smiled at this. Then, another person had posted a picture of a dancing black-bear that split Fluttershy's blank expression into a grin.

The coy girl that was occupied with her pink laptop when she realized the _Shhhzzzz;_ indicating that the dorm shower running. Rainbow Dash had still worn her obvious scent from last night in her sleep; causing her bed sheets to smell like sweat and weed. Fluttershy made a mental note to mention this to the Rainbow-Head. Hopefully this was only a one-time thing. Fluttershy would've most likely reported her roomie if she came back to the dorm the way she did yesterday. She should probably mention to that to her too...

Five minutes later, Rainbow Dash had stepped out of the pitiful bathroom with a towel wrapped thoroughly around her torso. The colorful mane that had once featured almost every color of the random was now a natural brown color. It was strand for Fluttershy; seeing what Rainbow Dash had really looked like without all that hair dye.

"Showers all yours." Dash said, not waiting for her roommate to depart before she disrobed. They were both girls after all. Fluttershy took a pink towel and a new outfit into the washroom with her; eager to start her day.

At stepping into the already steamy shower, the skinny light-skinned girl released the hair-clips in her mane; making her naturally blond flowy hair fall out completely. Shampoo and conditioner was applied to her hair, as well as body wash; and Fluttershy was in her outfit and out the bathroom in no time. To her surprise, Rainbow Dash was actually present in the room; with her hair back to _normal, _and dressed in clothing that some would describe as _swag._ This time though, instead of a snapback; she was adorning absolutely nothing on top of her head, revealing just how much rainbow hair she really had… which was quite a lot. Some would have thought of it as weird, but Rainbow's personality made it not only stylish hair-do, but also a hair-do with an attitude. The pretty tanned girl was holding a key-chain, indicating the she was just about to leave. But, instead of her just leaving Fluttershy with no words spoken (like Fluttershy thought Rainbow would do), she instead said-

"Come with me to breakfast."

It took two brief seconds for the shy girl to apprehend what the intimidating female had just said to her.

"Uh, why?" Fluttershy asked, sounding a bit skeptical.

"Because I owe you one," Rainbow responded; the expression on her face unchanged, "Plus, I really just wanna get to know my roomie."

"Um…." Stalled the other girl; twiddling around her PEACE wrist-band, "I got some… stuff… I need to do." In all honesty, Fluttershy preferred to stay out of Rainbow's way. Not only was she intimidating to the stray-colored girl, but she wasn't even trying to be. She was just being… her. And that was way worse than someone actually tried to act tough, in Fluttershy's opinion.

"Oh, come on…" Rainbow Dash pleaded, "After what we've been through yesterday night, don't you think I owe you at least a little something to eat?" Fluttershy went silent after that; turning her face away from the insistent Rainbow Dash.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, _Shy._" Dash had said, putting an extra emphasis on _Shy._ The blonde took a good guess that she had managed to earn that nickname for herself by simply being herself… _Shy_. Fluttershy sighed and finally said-

"Alright, you win." Fluttershy felt as if she had no choice now, so she figured she might as well just let this person drag her to breakfast and back to her dorm. The timid girl still had some sleep to catch up on. The two roommates took flight down the staircase once more, and in no time were outside in the fresh light of the sun.

**øøøøøøøø**

As the two were walking towards the Café on campus, Fluttershy took a quick glance to the tree she found Rainbow at. Relief was spread throughout the demure (shy) looking girl, as no one from the bad crowd had made an appearance near the tree. Fluttershy thought she was being a tad bit judgmental towards Rainbow Dash's friends yesterday; but now had solid proof that they were indeed bad news. Where else would have Dash gotten the _party favors _from? They were all probably just as screwed up as she was yesterday; most likely smelling the same, acting the same, and feeling just as dozy. Fluttershy took a quick peak at the girl walking besides her. Rainbow Dash's eyes were tinted a very slight pink color.

Fluttershy would've been lying if she said that she didn't have experience with the gateway drug that everybody seemed to be using. She regretted her experiments with the drug ever since her father had passed away. Before his life had expired right before Fluttershy's eyes; he made his daughter promise him that she wouldn't go down a dark road. As those were his last words to the timid girl, they stuck with her like the hair on her skin. The day he died was the day that the poor girl's life went to hell.

"May I take your order, ma'am?" A voice had asked. Fluttershy looked at him in confusion; for not even a minute ago the two roomies were still walking across the campus. Despite the light-skinned girl's disbelief, she could instantly determine that this man was their waiter; as he was dressed in black and white formal attire, something not seen often on campus. Fluttershy figured that she had thought so much that she had managed to walk to the campus Café unconsciously. The girl pushed away her unsettled thoughts, leaving them to think about later-

"Um, if it's okay, can I just have a ham-and-cheese sandwich?" The waiter dressed in all black simply nodded.

"And would you like anything to drink?" Fluttershy requested a glass of water; and the waiter was off to meet the two of their needs. She found it odd that the man didn't ask her companion what she wanted. Fluttershy didn't care to ask Dash about the subject; but rather preferred to twiddle her fork around the table cloth. She looked at the tanned-girl. She was just staring at Fluttershy; probably making assumptions. Fluttershy didn't care though. She figured she had better things to do then hang out with the shyest person on earth… _like smoking some more pot…_

"Your something else," Rainbow Dash finally said, breaking the silence. "You're such a pretty girl; yet your also super quiet." Fluttershy just looked back at her and shrugged. "Tell me, what does a pretty girl like you have to hide?"

The timid girl just shrugged once more; now sporting another one of her signature _Awkward Smiles._

"Just the way I was born… I guess."

Rainbow Dash nodded; setting both her elbows on the wooden table and her knuckles posed underneath her chin. Another a minute of silence followed until their waiter had returned with the beverages they had requested. Rainbow Dash was content with her order; a Sheryl Temple (non-alcoholic); but to Fluttershy's surprise, her water had been replaced by a red liquid substance.

"What's that?" Dash asked quizzically. Fluttershy shrugged once more.

"Uh, I ordered water, but instead got this…. Red stuff." Fluttershy explained, pushing the glass of thick liquid away from herself. She obviously wasn't interested in the strange beverage.

"Then tell em' to get you another drink." Rainbow said blankly; pointing towards the waiter who had taken their order. He was busy server other people.

"It's fine, really." Fluttershy stated, "I don't want to cause a commotion or anything…"

"Commotion?" The confident girl questioned blankly, not understanding how telling a waiter to get you another drink would start a so-called commotion. "Just go up to the dude and get another drink."

"Oh no…" Fluttershy insisted, "That's fine, really. I'm quite fine with my red juice."

"A just pushed it away from yourself."

"Uh, that means nothing. Here, I'll prove it to you-" Fluttershy retrieved the glass of red liquid and gulped down a mouthful with no remorse. She seriously did not want to be a bother to the waiter. Almost in a heartbeat, the blond girl turned her face away from Rainbow and spat out the disgusting beverage all over the floor. Fluttershy looked up at Rainbow Dash; drips of red juice littered just below her mouth. While most girls would be appaled by at this very action, the Rainbow-Haired girl just split a wide grin.

"Well, that caused more of a commotion; don't cha' think?"

For the first time Fluttershy had known Rainbow Dash; she too grinned at the smart comment… even if it had made her look bad. Everyone in the café was disgusted at the amount of red liquid the girl had spat out; especially the waiter.

"Sorry…" Fluttershy said to the waiter who came over with a wet rag and one of those yellow_ Slippery_ sign.

"She ordered water, by the way." Rainbow Dash mentioned; as the annoyed waiter scrubbed the floor clean of what at first appeared to be a well known crimson liquid.

"Uh, you should know that's tomato juice…" Fluttershy stated, reading the waiter's mind, "Not blood." Her tan companion snickered at this, sending more annoyed faces their way; courtesy of the other students. In no time, the mess had been cleaned up and their breakfast had been served; including Fluttershy's water. Not to the shy girl's surprise; Rainbow Dash had ordered something simple, which was a double-stack of pancakes with syrup. They sure did look good.

As the two ate, Fluttershy had loosened up enough to actually have a conversation with her athletic looking roommate. The two talked about small stuff first, such as majors and electives and other things regarding the college. Apparently, Rainbow Dash was majoring in Sports Medicine, and oddly enough had an elective in Public Speaking, just like Fluttershy. Although probably not for the same reasons. Then, once they've gotten more comfortable with each other, Fluttershy had pushed herself to ask-

"So, who were those guys you were hanging out by the tree earlier?"

Rainbow Dash paused for a second, and responded-

"Just a bunch of people I know… why do you want to know?"

"Um, I was just curious." Fluttershy explained, her awkward smile painted her face again. "You didn't come back to the room in the _best _condition, you know." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes at this; an annoyed look was spread upon her face. Did Fluttershy ask too much of a question? Oh, she hoped she didn't. She was just starting to actually like this colorful character.

"That was just a one-time thing." Rainbow Dash said, "They're actually really cool guys once you get to know them." Fluttershy just nodded at hearing this. She bet they were… cool guys… indeed.

"And the reason you came back the way you did?" Fluttershy said; pushing on the question with surprisingly with no pauses or stutters. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and further sipped on her drink.

"I was at a party, okay." The rainbow girl finally answered. Fluttershy understood (barely) and pressed her roommate no further. Guess they'll both get the chance to learn a lot about each other during the school year.

"I have a question for you too." Rainbow Dash said counter-attacked, now her concerned face was revealed once more. Fluttershy knew what this was about. "What's up with that dream you had last night?"

"Uh, em... bad dream?" Fluttershy said questionably.

"What was it about?" Rainbow Dash pressed, wanting vivid details on what was going on in her roommate's mind. She was staring intensly at Fluttershy for a good ten seconds-

"Uh, I'd rather not talk about it…" Fluttershy answered quietly, "It's rather personal."

Rainbow Dash dropped her stare immeditaly; figuring that it would take time for Fluttershy to admit her nighttime vision. The athlete was actually very interested in this subject; for Fluttershy had been screaming bloody murder last night. No kind of ordinary bad dream could possibly do that to you.

**øøøøøøøø**

By the time the two had left the Café, it was already 1:00pm. The newly acquainted companions split up at half-way to their dorm. Fluttershy was going to roam around for the rest of the day; and as far as Rainbow Dash… well, we already know what _she's _gonna do. As the platinum-haired girl departed for her room; Rainbow Dash stared at the back of her, different questions and opinions on the shy girl sprung from her active mind. Dash had actually enjoyed Fluttershy's company, but also wanted to hang with her newly acquired gang of friends. Well, she didn't exactly acquire _them._ It was more like they acquired _her. _Dash didn't deny this, but didn't care either. She had people to give her a cool confidence, and sometimes that's all that mattered. Sure, they made her laugh and giggle and gave her free _stuff._ But at the end of the day, who were really your friends?

* * *

**I should just clear this up before anyone gets the wrong idea... this is not a FlutterDash story. They are both straight. They are not gay (although I'll make sure to write some gay people into this fanfic; no offense to anyone gay reading this. I luv everyone!)**

**Don't have much to say for today; although I'm not surprised that Chris Brown won the BET awards again... someone else has got to win, fo'real. Review and refresh this page about 200 times please =3**

_**These twenty-something Words Will Give Me 10,000 words for the story... once upon a time, there was a dude with a passion for dancing. So he danced untill his legs broke. Then there was a fire and everyone died. The End!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Technical Difficulties

**Heeyyyy... I dunno whats up with fanfic now-a-days. For some reason, the reviews people sent me to Chapter 3 never appeared! And I was wondering why no one loved me^^**

**Hopefully this fixes the problem. Test reviews? Anyone?**

* * *

Chapter 4: Technical Difficulties

* * *

**Best chapter in the entire fanfic!**


End file.
